Bee's Summer Days
by Adawnicus
Summary: After finishing up with one of their season combination project, Sprummer, Phineas and Ferb uncover as strange Beetle Car. However it reveals to be a big yellow robot, who could't speak and suffers from amnesia. And while the bot follows the brothers shenanigans; and being kept a secret, a great threat falls to Danville, looking for him.
1. B-127

**The following of this story is a non profit, fan based crossover. Bumblebee is owned by Hasbro and Phineas and Ferb is owned and created by Dan and Swampy. The following also contains spoilers for the Bumblebee movie, avoid reading this if you haven't seen the movie.**

**Cybertron**

Part of Cybertron is seen engulfed in explosions, gunfire, and Cybertronian jets flying through the dark sky.

On the Ground, Ratchet is shown gunning down the swarming Decepticons along with Cliffjumper and a few other Autobots "They've broken through the front lines!", the medic exclaimed

"I've lost contact with the capital!" Arcee exclaimed while shooting at the cons.

"There's two many of them!" Shouted the mechanical genius, Wheeljack; via his glowing ear plates.

Missiles were fired and blasted a few Autobots

"STEADFAST!", shouted Brawn, before getting hit by a missile and fell to the metallic ground.

Three Seekers were on top of a metallic hilltops. Using the high ground as an advantage to bombard the Autobots with their guns and missiles

"Finish them!" shouted one of the seekers before the three were shot off the hills.

Optimus Prime runs into the fray shooting at the Decepticons while a missile is fired into his direction and explodes. Only for the Autobot leader to jump over the smoke, still shooting at the 'Cons.

As he lands and rolls on the ground. Prime shoots a 'Con at their side. A dark blue Seeker steps in firing at Optimus, only to be shot in the shoulder and for the prime to grab and throw the jet bot over his shoulder and slam them to the ground before continuing his gunfire.

"Where is B-127!?" Said the Leader of the Autobots.

A yellow Cybertronian car is seen driving down the battlefield then pulls out two small guns and shoots two cons, one being Astrotrain and the other Dirge.

Two Seekers are shown shooting at Autobots before they get knocked over by the yellow vehicle, only for the vehicle to transform in mid air, revealing a familiar small yellow scout, B-127.

As he flies through the air, he kicks a purple Seeker down and rides the jet Con; like a surfboard, as they both fall, with the con screaming.

As they land on the ground, the Seeker lands head first, decapitating it in the process and B-127 rolls on the ground and kicks the Decepticon's severed head into the air, which hits another Seeker that was trying to shoot Optimus Prime in the back.

"Sorry I'm late, hit a little traffic!" He said as he hurried over to his leader with his blaster out.

A roar of jet engines is heard as a random Autobot trooper shouts "Incoming, incoming!" the two bots turn only to stare in fear.

"Uuh Optimus?" B-127 said as a white and black cybertronian jet flies through the air,

taking out a few flying Autobots with its giant cannon, before transforming and landing on the ground. Revealing none other than the Decepticon leader, Megatron.

Megatron rises to his feet as Soundwave lands next to him.

"Soundwave, give the command!", demanded the Decepticon leader. Soundwave nods before looking at the Autobots

"Decepticons, Attack!", he said as Starscream and Shockwave entered the battlefield and they all start firing their weapons.

"Autobots, fall back!", Optimus exclaimed before firing "Get to the tower!"

The Autobots followed their leader's orders and head to a large tower.

As the Autobots head to the tower Shockwave looks to Starscream and the two Seekers before giving out his orders.

"Destroy the launchpad, let nothing escape!"

"Very well then. Seekers, follow me!", Shouted Starscream as he and the two Cons tr transformed into terajets and fly across the battlefield and to the tower.

"Cybertron has fallen, get to the escape pods!" said Optimus as he points to the pods.

"There are other Autobots scattered across the galaxy, we must reach them if we hope to survive!"

Autobots each went into the pods, which began to launch into the sky.

B-127 stops for a moment and turns to Optimus.

"Optimus, this is our home, we have to fight for it.", the little bot replied just before Optimus gets radio contact with one of the Autobot flyers, Skyfire.

"Skyfire to Optimus, I just spotted three Seekers heading to your location! You need to get out of there, Now!"

As Skyfire finished his sentence, Prime sees the three tetrajets fly over the tower.

"We will fight on, but we must find refuge first.", Prime said before lifting his left arm up and projected a holographic image of Earth.

"I found a planet that's well hidden, Earth."

The hologram goes off as Optimus places his hand on B-127's shoulder.

"You will travel there and establish a base for us. Once we gather the others, we'll join you."

B-127 lowered his he as he processed the information as Optimus continued "You must protect the planet, if the Decepticons find it, than our people are truly finished. Now go." He said as he gestured the scout to one of the pods and B-127 followed the Prime's direction.

The Seekers transformed and fired their missiles in a spiraling motion at the base of the tower, which explodes and causes the tower to slowly fall.

Prime steadies himself to maintain balance and falls to one knee as B-127 takes the last escape pod

"Good luck soldier, I'll buy you some time!" Optimus said as he fires at the seekers who were firing at the scout's pod.

As B-127's pod flies into the sky, he watches as the tower crumbles and Optimus running and jumping onto one of the seekers.

The tetrajet spirals downward while Optimus clings on. Until Prime jumps off as the 'Con smashes into one of the buildings and explodes.

Optimus rolls to the ground and fires a couple of shots at a Seeker, than proceeds to punch, kick, toss and shoot the others.

As Optimus tosses another Decepticon over his head and kills them, he turns and sees Soundwave.

"Ravage, Eject!", said the uncharacteristic bot as his chest opens up revealing a tape which transforms into a panther-like bot called Ravage.

Ravage charges at Optimus and dodges Optimus' gunfire before jumping onto him.

Optimus falls to the ground while holding on to Ravage's neck to prevent the panther bot from biting him. Ravage leaped over Optimus' hand and aims straight for the prime's mouthless face only for the said bot to hold the cat back and punches him across the Decepticon side.

Ravage stands on his feet as Soundwave and Shockwave loomed across the shadows.

And every Decepticon troop surrounded Optimus, who readies for another round.

"Always defiant to the end, aren't you, Prime?"

Optimus turned to a cliffside to see Megatron, looming over the others

"Destroy him!",he commanded as he clenched his fist while all of the Decepticons swarmed in on the prime.

B-127 watches in sadness as Cybertron got smaller and smaller. Until it was out of his sight and with a tetrajet following him.

* * *

**Danville; Suburbs, Earth**

The two boys Phineas and Ferb were resting their heads on the tree in the backyard, thinking on what to do for this start of summer vacation.

"Hmm, maybe we could build a machine that makes drawings come to life." Phineas said to his step brother, Ferb, who only looked at him.

"Yeah that idea's cliche, and someone's done that. How about traveling across another dime-" Phineas paused for a moment and raises an eyebrow, "Why do I feel like we've done that already?", he asked only for Ferb to shrug.

Phineas looked at the sky "Man, we've accomplished a lot of things this summer. We've gotta think of something better to top the last one off. At least it's not chilly anymore." he said jokingly until he paused, "That's it!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today,this time we're gonna make a Sprummer Theme Park!"

"Grrrr."

The boys turned to see their beloved pet platypus, perry show up next to them.

"Oh there you are Perry, where have you been?"

Phineas asked as he petted Perry.

**Meanwhile**

Candace was in her room, talking to her best friend, Stacy.

"I don't what to do, Stace. This long distance relationship with Jeremy is killing me!"

"But he's visiting family for a week.." Stacy retorted over the phone. "Yeah, I but need to do something unique for him to show that I care.", Candace states, feeling a little sad that her boyfriend's away at family reunion.

"Oh, don't be like that he knows that you care a lot. Why don't you go visit him? That would be a great surprise, right?", Stacy asked while trying to cheer Candace up.

"The reunion house is 5 miles from here, and I don't have a car.", Candace said as she flopped on her bed.

"Ooh, right, your car was totaled." Stacy said

Only for Candace to reply with "And I don't understand how it happend!"

**Flashback**

Candace is seen driving down to the Mr. Slushy Burger restaurant, so that she could talk to Jeremy and tell him about how she got her license and now able to drive her new car.

That is until a giant wrecking ball rolls over the car, completely totalling it. As Candace looked outside, she screamed so loud that it was heard across the entire tri-state area.

**End of Flashback**

Candace covered her eyes while still on the phone with Stacy.

"IT WAS HORRIBLE TO BELIEVE!"

"Well, couldn't you ask your brothers to fix it again?" Asked Stacy as Candace uncovered them,

"They said that the car would had to be rebuilt from the ground up and their car parts "mysteriously disappeared". Do you think the Mysterious Force doesn't want me to have a car?" The gloomy girl asked.

"Candace, first of all: there's no such thing as the Mysterious Force; second: I'm sure you'll find a new car somehow." Stacy reassured.

Candace sits up from her bed, "If only for a miracle." She said looking down on her floor.

* * *

From the outer suburbs of Danville, a meteor flies across the suburbs and crashes into Danville Lake.

The effect shook most of the neighborhood and boiled the lake.

Deep inside the lake was one of the Autobot pods, which took an incredible amount of damage from the shear force of gravity. Making it seem to be crushed.

Three loud banging noises were heard through the pod as the last one burst open, revealing a yellow robotic fist that belongs to none other than B-127. He pulls himself out of the pod before he walks a few feet from it and pushes off from the lake bed.

B-127's upper body emerges from the lake and pulls himself up to shore.

"Well that's one way to land." He said to himself as he holds the back of his neck before cracking it, closing his optics in relief. Until a couple of golfers were looking at him, two out on the field while three were in their golf carts. Staring in shock and terror at his mere presents, while B-127 stared back in silence remain.

The golfers screamed as the two who were standing on the field ran to one of the carts as the people in the two vehicles screamed in panic as the carts raced the opposite direction where the Autobot was.

B-127 remained still as his optics were wide with fear, and the only thing he could say at that very moment was "Ah Scrap."

**This where we end this chapter. I have been planning to do a Phineas and Ferb x Transformers fanfic for year, but the only problem was which one would it be. That is until Bumblebee!**

**Unfortunately I couldn't think of any inventing idea that the Flynn-Fletcher brothers could make, so a Sprummer Theme Park was the best option..I know it might be lame. But making this crossover would be totally worth it and I'll think of something in the future.**

**If you like this story please let me know in the comments and add it to the favorite stories mark to be up to date**

**And we will see what crazy shenanigans that will fall upon the two brothers and the bee.**

**I also incorporated Skyfire, Dirge, and Astrotrain into this for nostalgia sake and Megatron because we wasn't seen in the movie but that doesn't mean he can't be in a story.**

**That's all for now until then,**

**Transform and Read On!**


	2. BvB

**Greetings My Fellow Cybertronians! I just wanna say sorry for the delay in the chapter I get sidetracked a little easily. But I'll have you know that I'm not gonna make this a one shot this and I ask for your patience and understanding. And now on with the story!**

**The following of this story is a non profit, fan based crossover. Bumblebee is owned by Hasbro. Phineas and Ferb is owned and created by Dan and Swampy. The following also contains spoilers for the Bumblebee movie, avoid reading this if you haven't seen the movie. Rated T for the harming and violence of characters.**

**Few minutes before ****B-127's crash**

The Flynn-Fletchers began constructing the Sprummer Theme Park. While the Quirky Worky song was playing in the background.

Phineas was designing a flower bed that would be used as a cushion for the 'Raindrop Slide' while Ferb was using a crane to hoist up a huge handheld flower sprinkler.

Then they both started making a flower ferris wheel.

Until a familiar voice was heard from the fence,

"Hey guys, Whatcha doin'?"

Asked Their nextdoor neighbor and best friend, Isabella.

Phineas and Ferb stopped as she gained their attention and Ferb resumed on building

"Hey Isabella, we were just finishing up our latest project, the Sprummer Theme Park." He stated as he gestured to the theme park.

"Oh wow, it's starting to shape up nicely.", she said in amusement.

"If you think that's amazing, wait until you see the bumblebee bumper cars." he said as Phineas showed her six little bee shaped bumper cars as Ferb tests the steering, only for it to zoom past the two and run into a padded wall that bounces back a little and the man of action lifts his thumb up that he's okay.

"We're still working on a few bugs." Phineas said before the ground began to shake a little, making Phineas hold onto the railing for support and Isabella as well

While in the bumper car pit, the earthquake made three bumper cars bump into each other, Ferb being in one of them.

"What was what?!" Isabella asked as Phineas helped her up

"I don't know, but that's not exactly natural.",

He said before looking at her, and she him.

They both notice that they were holding hands, so they quickly let go and looked away from each other, while blushing in the process.

"Hey guys, did you feel that earthquake!? It's like the city jumped or somethin'!" Asked the Danville bully, Buford as he entered their backyard and Baljeet followed.

"Technically a city cannot jump, but half of the suburbs did tremble." Corrected the smartest kid, Baljeet, before getting a glare from Buford.

"Corrected me again and I'll give a wedgie with that flower thing.", Threatened Buford while pointing at a flower shaped pole with a sunflower flag

Baljeet chuckled nervously with his hands up in defense, "Message received."

Phineas slid down one of the railings so he could talk to the two, "Well since you're both here, how about lending a helping hand?" he asked before saying, "Hey, Where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry wonders next to the Flynn-Fletcher's side of the house.

As soon as he looks around to see that the coast was clear, Perry stood to his hind legs and put on his agent fedora.

With his back turned to watch out for anyone he pressed one of the walls on the house. One of the pieces flips over, revealing a panel of five small buttons and a big red one.

Perry quickly types and presses the red button, opening a secret hatch which he jumps into. As he entered the panel and hatch closes automatically.

Perry slides down a long tube that reaches to his lair, and lands in his seat and stairs at a large monitor.

The monitor turns on revealing Major Francis Monogram

"Good morning, Agent P.", Greeted Monogram

"As you are already aware, There was a brief seismic activity around your host family's location. We haven't identified the cause of it but we have picked up strange -inator activity just before the earthquake."

Perry furrowed his brows believing Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was behind.

"This has Doofenshmirtz written all over it, I want you to find out what he's up to and put a stop to it before we would face more than earthquakes.", ordered Major Monogram.

Perry salutes to the Major before his seat launches him through the chimney and he pulls out his hanglider with the outro music playing '~Agent P.~'

* * *

Three police cars were speeding down to Jefferson County, chasing B-127. One of the officers contacts the others.

"All units be advised, the giant yellow robot is heading into the city, cut it off!", said one of the officers.

B-127 continued running, afraid what the humans would do to him if he's caught. As he runs to the hill of Jefferson County, where he sees Danville City.

'Oh Scrud..I can't go there, there's to many civilians.' The yellow bot thought before here hearing the police sirens. 'But I can't afford to be caught.'

B-127 flipped his battle mask down to scan the areas around him and the city. Until his optics finds a Willy Jeep next to what seems to be a truck that's carrying a strange platform that other trucks drive up to.

As soon as he scans the jeep, the police were coming closer. B-127 began to run to the city and after 10 seconds of running, the scout began to transform into a yellow version of the jeep. Shocking the cops in the process.

"Great Googly Moogly, what just happened!?"

Asked on of the officers next to the driver, only to have no one answer him.

The officer picked up the radio and almost dropped it in the process.

"All units, the robot has..**transformed** into a jeep! Find the yellow jeep!", he shouted.

'Uh..which one,sir ?'

Asked the other officer on the radio

"THE ONE THAT'S DRIVING WITHOUT A DRIVER!"

**5 minutes later**

A police car drove up to a parking lot at Googolplex Mall. The officers were observing every car around,hoping to find the yellow jeep, but have failed to realize that the parking lot had a good majority of jeeps, all with different variations of yellow, red, and green.

They signed in disappointment,

"Chief, we've lost sight of the robot." said the woman officer; driving the car, as she looked at her commander.

The only thing he could do was sigh and say,

"That thing could be long gone by now, let's head back to the D.P.D."

She nodded and said "Yes Sir." before driving out of the parking lot.

As the car disappears from the scene, B-127; now sporting with jeep components on him, looks out from the corner of the mall.

He leans his back to the mall and swipes the coolant away from his face.

"Few, that..was too close." He said in relief, only to notice two kids,one on a Pogo stick and the other a bicycle.

"Oh no.", was all B-127 could mutter out of fear. But the kids only stared at the yellow bot.

He looks around to see if anyone else were with them before he placed his metal finger on his mouth plate and slowly inching away from the two. All they did was act as if they were zipping their lips. As B-127 gains a few feet from them he gives them a thumb up and runs away from the kids and the mall.

"Balthazar, do you think Phineas and Ferb built that thing?" asked the girl

"I don't know, but did you hear that their making a theme park?" asked Balthazar

"Last one to the Flynn-Fletcher house is a rotten egg!", She said as she peddled away.

"Hey no fare Sally, you got a head start!", yelled Balthazar as he rides his pogo stick after Sally.

B-127 finally stops running, trying to catch his breath, and places his hand on one of the closest buildings.

"Protect Earth...From… Decepticons." he said as he pants. He rises back to his full height,

"How hard can that be, I bet the cons don't even know where to find this planet." he said sarcastically until he heard a roaring sound of a jet. As he looked at the sky one thing sprang to him...**Decepticon.**

B-127 immediately transforms into his jeep mode to move away from the city as the jet; a Mcdonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom 2,

opened its machine gun and started shooting at him.

As the yellow bot got farther and farther away from town, few of the bullets land a direct hit on his tires, causing him to swerve out of control, knocked into rocks, and transform back into robot mode.

B-127, now in robot mode, stumbled right into a mountain. As he got himself back up he noticed the jet was flying towards him.

The scout popped a blade out of his left arm and began to climb the mountain without hesitation.

However, the was gaining tremendous speed.

As it got closer, the jet began to transform, revealing al large male bot with a Seeker like body and sported an air mask where the mouth should be.

As the Con finished transforming, he

Extended his left arm and snatches the young scout into the air. While in the air the large bot throws B-127 across the mountain top; and almost hit the hippie that was sitting on a rock.

B-127's body slid and skipped on a few rocks until he smashes into a sign that said

"The Old Abandoned Amusement Park"

While trying to regain his footing, the large con smashes him into a wall.

"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE?!", The large bot shouted before B-127 forced the big bot's arm off of him and kicks him in the face before falling to the ground.

As the large bot dropped B-127, he flew to the air to counter the scout and landed right in front of him. Only for the yellow bot to flip his battle mask down and swing piece of 'The Temple of Sap' at him.

The Con blocks the chunk with his arm, while it breaks into pieces. While the chunk was gone, the Con punches B-127 and back hands him, gaining a few feet.

B-127 clings to the ground and looks at the flyer.

He gets on to his feet and into a fighting stance as the Con walks up a little.

"Blitzwing,How did you find me!?", asked B-127 with anger in his voice

"Let's just say us flyers keep track of our enemies pods.", said the Con, now named Blitzwing, as he read

" And now you'll die screaming..", said Blitzwing as he pulls out his machine gun

"like your friends-!"

The flyer was cut off as B-127 tackles him to the ground.

As the scout lands on his feet, he pulls out a blade from the right side of his forearm and jumps into the air, trying to stab Blitzwing.

But Blitzwing activated his jet feet into in time to dodge the attack, making B-127 to stab the ground, and breaking the blade.

The flying con hovers in the air before grabbing B-127 and slams him to the stable half of the temple and flies up, grinding the scouts back and making him scream in pain.

B-127 slams his arm onto the temple's structure and tossed the con up with his feet, before grabbing the con's feet and climbed to his back.

As soon as he reached to Blitzwing's back, he pulls out his the remaining blade on his arm and stabs the cons 'exhaust ports on his left shoulder and then his jet pack. Causing Blitzwing to fly out of control and smash through multiple tents, a Stiff Beauty Shop, and the top part of the broken up rollercoaster.

As they flew towards the sign of the Old Abandoned Amusement Park, the two bots stumbled one the mountain.

B-127 manages to leap off of Blitzwing and land on his feet and arms, only for the large con to stand up and activate his machine gun.

He fires at B-127 as the scout uses his arms to cover the bullets, to make sure none of them hit his head or spark. But the rapid fire caused B-127 to backup to the edge of the mountain, and his foot slips off the side.

As the scout was about to fall, Blitzwing grabbed B-127 by the chest and pulled him close to his own face.

"Tell me where your friends are hiding.", said the con in a sinister and deep tone. B-127 struggles to break free from the large bot's grip, but to no prevail, and he wasn't planning to tell him anything.

"I'll never talk." B-127 said with a grunt, expecting death from the maniacal flyer. But instead saw a smug look in Blitzwing's optics

"Is that right?", he asked as his hand began to transform into a little gadget with a needle at the end of it. B-127's optics were wide in horror under the mask as he looked at the device before looking at its user.

"Than let's make it official.", Blitzwing said as he drives the gadget right into B-127's neck. Causing the yellow bot to gag in pain as it continues to drive in deep.

In B-127's optics, he sees Blitzwing continuing to puncture his neck and then ripped out a small device as it sparks and parts of it fall off. The screen in his mask was laminated in red letters, ' **SPEECH SYNTHESIZER DISABLED**'.

B-127 began scraping at is damaged neck as it sparks while clinging onto Blitzwing's arm.

"I must say, out of all the Autobots I have hunted, I believe 'this' would make a great trophy next to Bumper's head.", Blitzwing said as he observed the speech synthesizer and than at the now muted bot.

The once joy in his optics from his action immediately switched to stern as he looked at the Autobot before tossing the device to the side and dropping the Autobot.

B-127 began to fall from the mountain . Tumbling every few seconds, his body hitting he side of it before he rolls off from one of the edges, flies a few feet in the air, and lands on his back, right next to town.

The roar of engines was heard again before dying down. The scout moved a tiny bit before going limp again. As he is unable to move, Blitzwing walks up to B-127 and picks him up by the neck.

"B-127,as a member of the Autobot resistance, you are a traitor to Cybertron..", Blitzwing says in an authoritative tone.

The yellow bot scrunched up his fist, starting to gain his strength back.

"And are hereby sentenced...to death.", Blitzwing continued until B-127,using all the strength and consciousness he had left, ripped a piece of armor plating on Blitzwing's forearm, revealing two small missiles. He yanks one of the missiles off and stabs it onto the flyer's chest, causing Blitzwing to look in worry.

The con struggled to take the missile out, losing focus as B-127 kicks off of him and onto the ground.

Blitzwing looks at the scout in fear as he continues to pull.

"No..NO!", He shouted as B-127 readies his blaster and shoots at the missile, causing a big explosion.

* * *

**Suburbs; Flynn-Fletcher's House**

Everyone was enjoying the Sprummer Theme Park, from little children playing on the rides, to adults messing around in the bee bumper cars.

Baljeet and Buford were catering to the customers with Sprummer themed delicacies, such as flower-shaped corn dogs, bee like popcorn buckets, and fruit smoothies. While sporting yellow and pink clothing and hats with bees dangling around.

"Thank you, come again!", Greeted Baljeet as a goth girl walks away with her smoothy.

"Ya know, we could be charging these people for the snacks and drinks, right?" Asked Buford, who gained an annoyed stare from Baljeet

"Buford, for the last time. We are just doing our part so the people here can have fun.", he said jestering to the theme park.

But his little annoyance turns to surprise once he heard another customer coming up to the stand.

"Hey Baljeet.", greeted one of the Fireside Girls, Ginger Hirano.

Baljeet's face becomes bright red, and he tugs on his shirt.

"Oh, H-hey Ginger.", he says in a flustered tone before clearing his throat.

"So,uh..What can I get for you today?"

"One bee corn dog please." She asked with a smile.

"Coming right-", Baljeet says until he looks at the counter as see all of the corn dogs were gone. He was stumped seeing all of them were gone in a blink of an eye, until he hears a familiar burp.

"BUFORD!", he exclaimed at his co worker. "I didn't have breakfast this mornin' and we have a large counter. What did you expect?", he asked unfazed by his nerd's anger.

The only thing that Baljeet could do was facepalm and sigh at the counter.

Ginger looked at him saldy before thinking up an idea.

"That's okay.", she said gaining the brainiacs' attention

"Maybe...you can come with me to the Flower ferris wheel as payment for the corn dog?", she said with a bright red blush, Baljeet as well.

He looked at Buford for a moment and than at Ginger. As he was planning on what to say, Baljeet was immediately cut off.

"Say no more, I'll keep the smoothies running.", Buford said while holding his hand up.

"Really?", Baljeet asked in surprise.

"Consider it payment for eating the corn dogs.", the bully said with a little grin.

"Gee Buford that's really..", Baljeet said in happiness until he was cut off from Buford

"Yeah, yeah just go.", He said in annoyance.

As Baljeet left from the stand, Buford spotted a big black smoke cloud.

"Woah, wonder what's that all about?", he asked to himself until another customer was coming.

* * *

**Somewhere near Danville City**

As the smoke clears, B-127 was trying to pick himself back up. And observed the Con's fate. Only to see small bits of scrap from Blitzwing, until bold red letters popped up in his mask as he looks at the sparks coming from his damaged body.

'**MEMORY CELLS FAILING**', was what it was flashing as black spots on the mask began to spread.

He holds his damaged neck as he tries to make some noise, only for the sound of buzzing as he slowly walks away from the rubble.

While unknown to the yellow bot were a couple of bushes were moving around.

As the yellow bot continued walking, his body was starting to give out on him. His damaged state was catching to him and fast for all he could do now was limp.

'I can't go any further', he thought to himself, 'I..I need..to find..somewhere to..hide'

As he finally gave into the exhaustion, he crashed into a wall with a small room.

'**MEMORY CORE: CRITICAL FAILURE** ' was flashing in his mask again while the black spots began to fill up his screen. The only thing he could do now was to find a new form and rest.

He began scanning the area searching for the right one while he still had time. He looked everywhere and saw nothing old weapons, vases, paintings and other objects. He than extended his optics point of view to see a couple of humans; with one in particular having brown hair, glasses, a white shirt and, the most noticeable feature, a tall head. He increased his view again and scanned a small model of a Volkswagen Beetle on one of the stands before darkness took over.

**To be concluded**

**That is all that I have for today and you have read this far thanks so much for reading, it means alot to me.****I took the liberty in giving Bumblebee and Blitzwing a little history with each other, such as the death of one of Bee's old friends, Bumper; if you don't know who he is look him up on google or tfwiki. And I thought I would liven things up by adding a little bit of Phinbella and Baljinger(or however that goes) moments, because I'm a sucker for love .****So let me know if you want more and as any questions if need be.****That's all for now and until then,****Transform and Read On!**


	3. A Metallic Friend

**The following of this story is a non profit, fan based crossover. Bumblebee is owned by Hasbro. Phineas and Ferb is owned and created by Dan and Swampy. The following also contains spoilers for the Bumblebee movie, avoid reading this if you haven't seen the movie. Rated T for the harming and violence of characters.**

**Danville City; Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

~Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated ~

Sang the choir as the scene shows Doof's house and Perry flying across the city to his nemesis' home.

Perry hops off the hanglider while pressing a button on his communicator causing the hanglider to fold up into a triangle. As it falls, Perry takes off his fedora to let the triangle piece fall into his hat before putting it back on.

As he runs into Doofenshmirtz's HQ, a laser gun pops up from the floor in front of Perry, causing his to back flip away from the beam. But as he lands, a trap door opens under his feet and the platypus falls into it. A platform rises to fill in the empty space, with Perry's body trapped inside some sort of black rocky substance, with only his head poking out.

"Ah Perry the Platypus I see you've fallen into my old tar cube trap!" Said the Evil Scientists and Perry's archenemy, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"And I must say I really didn't think to use it before. I mean it was just lying there, making the floor and old -inators super sticky. And that's not technically its true purpose it was just some metal box I had laying around hold all of that melted tire tar.", he rambled be for he stopped himself seeing Perry with a careless expression on his face.

"Anyway the point is I used this to rebuild this!"

Doofenshmirtz said before jestering a giant metal pillar with treads on the bottom of it, a big balloon-shaped tip with gun barrels poking out pf it, and seven robotic arms, each one wielding swords, axes, and a mace, except for one piece of the arms which seemed to have broken off.

"**The Destroy Everything Inator**!",he exclaimed with glee with dramatic music playing in the background

"Or what it was supposed to be. You know I looked everywhere in the tri-state area for the wrecking ball but that thing just keeps rolling away after you destroyed it the first time."

He said to the egg-laying mammal spitefully.

"Now I know what you're thinking, 'Doof, how could you use the tar you trapped me in to make your-inator?' Well it's very simple." He leans to the immobilized agent "I built and -inator.." he began quietly "..That rebuilds other -intaors!" He shouted throws his arms in the air as dramatic music plays again.

"Alright Norm, stop playing the music." Doofenshmirtz demanded looking at the giant robot man named Norm as he lifted his finger of the record player.

"I just thought it could use more drama." Norm said with an uncharismatic tone.

And Now that I have rebuilt my Destroy Everything Inator, I will use it to destroy anyone who gets in my way and rule the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! He shouted before looking at Perry again, who mysteriously vanished from the tar trap and puzzled Doofenshmirtz

"Hey Perry the Platypus where did you go?", asked the evil scientist as he looked around the area.

But only looked back to see Perry jump up to the Destroy Everything Inator and slapped the self-destruct button on the center of it.

"No,no,no, NO!" Shouted Doofenshmirtz as he tried to run up to his -inator before it beeped, shook and exploded; leaving no sign of any salvageable material, except for the headpiece which flew high into the sky and fired a disintegration beam before blowing up as well.

"NOOO, It's just like the time before those villains showed up and asked about the Power Drain Inator!", he said in defeat before Perry leaped from the building and opened his hanglider again and flew away.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Shouted Doofenshmirtz in defeat.

'~A-gent P~,' sang the choir.

* * *

**Danville; Suburbs, Flynn-Fletcher's House**

As everyone exits the Sprummer Theme Park, a red beam hits the park and disintegrated it instantly, without anyone knowing.

"Hey, where did the park go?", asked Baljeet as he was the first one to look

"Huh, shouldn't your sister be trying to bust you right now?", Buford asked Phineas, who was left a little puzzled

"Well things do disappear a lot but Candace was in her room the entire day, and it's not like it's the first time that our inventions disappeared without Candace. " He said before the gang muttered and nodded in agreement.

As the day was drawing to a close

,the Flynn-Fletchers made their goodbyes to their friends before they left the backyard, except for Isabella.

"So enjoyed the park?", Asked with a smile

"Yes, yes I did.", answered Isabella

"It was nice of you to join me at the Caterpillar Rollercoaster." She Complimented as she looked at the ground and blushed.

"W-well, heh, it was the least I could do. After all, you did help build the park too." He said with a bright red blush on his cheek while scratching the back of his head.

After a moment of silence perry chattered getting everyone's attention

"Oh there you are Perry." Said Phineas as he looked at his pet

"Well I gotta go, see ya later Phineas." Isabella said before walking away and waved a little

"Later Isabella, I let you know what we might tomorrow. " he said to her before she almost left the backyard.

She turned and looked at her crush "That's okay, I like surprises more." She said before she left the brothers point of view.

Phineas still looked at the fence gate

"I see that you've grown a crush on her, don't you?", asked Ferb with a small grin on his face while petting Perry.

"W-WHAT NO I JUST...WELL..I..uhh.", triangle headed boy said, having trouble to find the right words.

As if right on que, Linda Flynn-Fletcher opened the back door.

"Hi boys, sorry if I was a little late, would you like to come in for some snacks?" She asked in a kind tone.

"Yeah, thanks mom!" Phineas said as he ran inside, leaving Linda puzzled

"Huh, wonder what's gotten to him" She asked but Ferb knew exactly what it was.

* * *

~Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated ~

~After Hours~

Doofenshmirtz was looking for any remaining bit of his Destroy Everything Inator, but was unsuccessful.

"Great another -inator poofs into dust without a single trace of scrap to salvage. One day Perry the Platypus, one day..I will make -inators strong enough so that I can rebuild it again with my Rebuildinator!" He said to himself looking at a tall machine with a large metal table on it with laser guns pointing at it and a yellow funnel to fuel it.

When he was done ranting he heard a familiar voice enter his room.

"Hey, Dad." Said his teenage daughter, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, who watches as her own father poors tar into his -inator.

"Oh hi Vanessa, how was your hangout?" He asked while still pored tar into the -inator

"Dad, please tell me it's not one of your crazy evil contraptions?" She asked hoping for a no.

"Well technically it's not evil, it just rebuilds things that are broken. As long as they're machine related." He stated looking at his daughter.

"But it'll help me build my large -inators that were once destroyed." He said with an evil chuckle "Or maybe repair a giant transforming alien robot, but what are the odds of that happening."

"What are the odds Indeed, sir." Agreed Norm, as he swept the dust from the recently destroyed -inator.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Danville City**

The Flynn-Fletchers and Stacy, who decided to tag along for Candace's emotional support, were at the Flynn-Fletcher Antique Store; Phineas and Ferb wanting to learn from historical artifacts. As Lawrence began showing the antiques, something caught Phineas' eye.

A door was slightly opened in what seemed to be a small room. The triangle-headed boy nudged his step brother to get his attention and gestured to the door. While everyone was out looking around; Candace still sulking, Phineas and Ferb walked into a room where a yellow 1960's VW Volkswagen Beetle was sitting in the middle with a huge hole in the wall.

"Whoa, Ferb was this car always in the room of ships in bottles?", asked Phineas who was a bit puzzled seeing the car. Ferb only shook his head.

Phineas held onto his nonexistent chin until he had an idea.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." He said with a smile on his face

"But first we need to see if this car still works."

As the boys opened the car door, Bee's flew out of it and flew out the hole in the wall

"Huh..well that was weird."

He said before climbing into the car.

Phineas looks at the steering wheel and rubs some dust off with his thumb only to see a strange logo on the center of it, showing what seems to be a face, before looking at the ignition key slot.

"Hey Ferb, do you still have..." He tries to ask before Ferb handed him a small blue device that as small letters saying 'A.A.K' on it.

"The All Automobile Key, thanks." He said before trying to start the car. As Phineas began starting the car it created static sound from the radio every time it started, or at least tries to.

* * *

**Saturn; Titan**

The sound of static is played until it stops as it reaches somewhere on one of Saturn's moons, Titan. There a crashed pod laid and two Decepticons, a tall red female bot with her hands behind her back and a slightly short blue male bot whose holding a severed arm of an Autobot.

"Where is Optimus Prime?", asked the tall red bot as the blue bot tossed away the arm and one of the Autobots tried to crawl away from his Decepticon interrogators and turned over in exhaustion, that Autobot was Cliffjumper.

"He survived the Fall of Cybertron, and no rebellion is truly dead until the leader is vanquished. So where is he?" She asked again in a sinister tone.

"My name is Cliffjumper, Lieutenant in the Autobot resistance…" he stated, obviously trying not true reveal his leader's location.

"My safe return will be…" he continued before the blue Decepticon stabs Cliffjumper into his right chest plate causing the red Autobot to grunt in pain

"Wrong answer." Said the red con as the blue one pushes his blade deeper into Cliffjumper

"We know he's planning to establish a base. Tell us where it is and we'll let you live."she said trying to offer him. But Cliffjumper knew that he would be dead regardless..so he said.

"My name is Cliffjumper, Lieu…", he was interrupted when the blue con moved his blade to the left of the Autobot's chest, making sparks.

Until static was played and then.

"~Summer Belongs to You~"

After that the static plays again

"No.." Cliffjumper said in fear, while the red bot walks up to Cliffjumper and uncrossed her arms.

"That's B-127's signal.", She said in amusement

"Can you trace it?", asked he blue bot via his laser gridded face plate.

"Already did." The red bot said as she begins to walk around the Autobot before the blue one pulled his blade out.

"If you won't tell us where Prime is, perhaps your little friend will."

"Never.." muttered the Autobot as he was placed on his knees before the red con circled around him and grabbed his head.

"You're a brave warrior, you deserve a better death.", she said as she looks at him before chuckling and faced him towards her partner

"Then again.."

As she removed her hand the blue bot lifted up his bade arm and sliced the Autobot in half, the light on the bot's eyes fade and his remains float to the ground as the red bot chuckled again

"Set course for Earth.", she instructed as the two Decepticons looked at their next destination.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

As Phineas started again the engine died out.

"Hmm, we might need to get it into the garage." He said as he puts away the A.A.K and closes the door.

"Let's go ask Dad if we can take this car with us."

Phineas and Ferb left the room and closed the door behind the.

Candace and Stacy looked around the antique store to see if they could purchase anything Polecat related.

"Well I got nothing.", Stacy said in defeat while Candace was still searching until she spotted a wooden model of an anthropomorphic cat that had a shirt labeled 'P.C' in bold letters.

"Stacy I found it!", Candace exclaimed with glee

"Great, now all that leaves is..", Stacy stopped remembering the one problem that her best friend has, Candace still doesn't have a car.

"Yeah..still lacking in the car department.", Candace said feeling bummed out

"I just wish the Mysterious Force would actually help me for once. Is that too much to ask!?"

As she shouted she spotted her brothers talking to their dad about a yellow car in the Ship-In-The-Bottle Room.

"Huh that's strange, I never recalled having a VW Voltswagon Beetle in my store before.", Lawrence said puzzlingly "Linda, Darling, did we ever ordered a Volkswagen!?"

"Not that I recall, no!", Linda said from the other room.

"Well it seems that this shop doesn't have enough room for the car, perhaps we could move it to our garage for the time being. That is if we find out who owns the vehicle.", Lawrence said making Candace smile a little.

"I know that look.", Stacy said with a smile of her own. "You want your brothers to remodel the car, aren't ya?"

"Stace, if there are a few antique things that I learned from my dad, is that the 60's-70's Volkswagen Beetles are not really safe to drive, buut with the help of my brothers, I could finally go see Jeremy!", Candace said with absolute glee.

"I hope they add in seat warmers or retractable cup holders, or even a.." ,Stacy said before being cut off from her best friend

"Ah bub, bub, bub! I just want it remodeled on the inside for safety, **not** do bustable stuff inside the new car!",She said with a stern look, but Stacy rolled her eyes, "Candace, this is your brothers we're talking here. You know their gonna do something extraordinary to the car, might as well enjoy it. I mean, you enjoyed the last car they made."

"That was one time stace. **One**.** Time**."

* * *

**After returning home with the car**

Phineas and Ferb looked around the car to see what they could improve on. As soon as both of them stopped examining, Phineas smiled and said "Alright Ferb, let's recycle this chassis.

As the Quirky Worky Song began to play as the brothers polished the car, removed the beehive sitting at the driver's side and cleaning off all the dust in it, all while putting in a little machine under the radio, and redesigning the steering wheel with softed air bags and loading on strong seat belts.

The music abruptly stopped when they worked on the engine and heard a "CLANG!"

"What was that?", asked Phineas and Ferb shrugged his shoulders while in the driver's seat.

As they both looked around the car, they spotted a strange metal piece under the car

"Ferb, hoist the car up, I'm gonna take a look.

", Phineas said as Ferb already readied the wheel-jack and began cracking it, lifting up the car a little. As Phineas slides under with a flashlight, he notices strange parts under the car, nothing he's ever seen before. As he continued looking at it he spotted what seems to be some sort of face. "Huh, I've had a fare share of checking cars, but I've never seen one with a face.", he said.

As if right on que the "head" began to glow with blue lights, startling Phineas.

The head began moving up and form an actual robotic head. As the head formed every bit of the car began to separate, shift, and turned into something else. The headlights of the car began to form a chest as both arms popped out from inside the car, the doors started to fold under the front wheels, which were coming up to the back shoulders, and the back of the car started to form feet. When all the parts were done moving around, there stood a robot where the car should be.

Phineas and Ferb looked up in awe at the robot, which appeared to be immobile and lifeless.

After a few seconds had gone by Phineas broke the silence.

"Ferb, you're seeing this too, aren't you?", he asked as his silent step-brother nodded.

Then the bot jolted to life and made the brothers jump a little.

The bot began walking back and knocked into the washer and dryer. As it paniced in slipped on the wheel-jack and fell to the floor.

"Look out!", exclaimed Phineas whom he and Ferb ducked as the wheel-jack flew in the air and smashed into the walk.

As the brothers got back up, the bot kept on stumbling and huddled next to the corner of the garage.

Though Phineas and Ferb have done incredible things over their Summer, they weren't prepared for this.

**To be concluded**

**Here it is fellow Cybertronians, Bumblebee and the Flynn-Fletcher brothers finally meet. **

**Now let's see what crazy adventures they have in store, as soon as they get to know the small Autobot****I know it took awhile to make this, and I apologize for that. But so long as you favorite and follow this story, you better bet your shanix that there will be more chapters we'll keep on coming.**

**Also I have been planning to make another fan-fiction about a Maximal that arrives in the Pokemon World.****Do you think I should make that? Let me know; along with any other questions or requests.**

**That's all for now and until then,**

**Transform and Read On!**


	4. Triple Changing Trouble

**The following of this story is a non profit, fan based crossover. Bumblebee is owned by Hasbro. Phineas and Ferb is owned and created by Dan and Swampy. The following also contains spoilers for the Bumblebee movie, avoid reading this if you haven't seen the movie. Rated T for the harming and violence of characters.**

**Danville City; Flynn-Fletcher House, Garage**

Phineas and Ferb stared in surprise as the yellow bot was huddled next to a corner, completely terrified of where he was. This made Phineas feel bad, "Aw the poor fella must've had a rough time before we found him.", he said before the three heard footsteps from inside the house. The door flies open revealing Candace.

"Phineas, Ferb, what the heck was all that noise!?", exclaimed Candace almost in a worried tone. The two brothers looked behind them and saw the car again.

" Probably another small earthquake, we have been getting a lot of those lately. ", he said

Candace looked around the room and notice the wheel-jack on the table, only slightly damaged.

"You two better make the car safe to drive in." She said before leaving the room, "And...thanks for fixing up this car for me."

Phineas smiled, "No problem, sis." he said before she left and closed the door.

The two brothers looked back at the car, still pondering if they actually saw it.

"Hey, are you...still there?" He asked the car, hoping for the bot inside it to respond. After a few seconds of waiting the car began to transform form into the small robot again.

As it entered into robot mode, the bot huddled in the corner of the garage. Phineas and Ferb only looked at the frightened bot before looking at each other. Ferb nodded as Phineas began to slowly walk up to the bot.

The bot scoots back even further in the corner making him rise up a little while making. Buzzing noises. Phineas raised his hands, "Easy there..little..big fella, I'm not here to hurt you." He said reassuring the bot.

As the bot looks at Phineas he looks over the boy's shoulder as see's his step brother, Ferb; who was holding onto a drill. The bot scurried back to the wall while holding onto his neck and made more buzzing noises.

Phineas noticed this and looked at Ferb, who tosses the drill to the other side of the garage.

"Don't worry fella, we're friendly. Your in no danger here." He said as he remained in place. As the bot started to calm down, he started leaning down and placed his metallic face on Phineas' gentle, and warm, hand. And got another hand on his face, Ferb's hand. It was also gentle and warm.

"Who are you?", asked Phineas to the big yellow bot as he moved his hand away from the bot's face, and Ferb as well, but the bot looked down in sadness.

"Can you talk?"

The bot began to make buzzing noises as he slowly shook his head. Making the boys empathetic. Knowing well enough that it's gonna prove to be difficult for the alien robot to communicate.

The bot than pointed at Phineas' shirt and than Ferb

"What, you like our shirts?, Phineas said oblivious to what the bot was talking about, while the said bot furrowed his nonexistent metal brows and points at him and Ferb again.

"Oh you wanna know who we are?"

The bot nods happily

"Well I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb." Ferb waved to the bot, and the bot waved back.

"Do you have a name?", Phineas asked as the bot stared at him "Oh right, I almost forgot. But we gotta name you something. "

The bot buzzes in agreement

"Well he does buzz a lot.", Ferb stated

"Yeah like a bee. A **Bumblebee**.", Phineas said getting the bot's attention.

"How about it, Bumblebee?"

The bot, now named Bumblebee, nodded to his new name. Sparking a friendship of a lifetime.

**Somewhere in Danville City**

There's a large open field, there's a little farmer whose being nagged by his wife.

"I can't believe you agreed to demolish this old car and make a new one out of it! We don't even have the destructive materials for a car!", the wife says as she points at a yellow Plymouth Satellite that looks as if it's beyond repair.

"They said I would get one million dollars for refurbishing it." The farmer said in defense, but it didn't faze his wife.

"Honestly honey, not everything you do can easily be solved by some miracle, I mean it's not like a flying object would fall out of the sky and destroy this piece of junk!"

As if it was on que the couple noticed a meteor heading right for them

"What the heck is that!?", the wife exclaimed as she and her husband hugged in panic. But the meteor crashed right into a moving truck, and made it swerve out of control. The truck lands next to the couple and hits a streetlight which then falls over, nearly missing the car.

"Oh poo." Said the farmer as the car still remained.

As his wife was ready for an 'I told ya so' another meteor fell from the sky, and this time it was aimed at them.

The couple ran away from the car as the meteor crashed right onto it, destroying it in the process.

As they both looked at where the car was, the farmer looked at his wife

"Not another word." She said before hearing roaring engines as the Plymouth Satellite, now red and black and sporting some large lights on the roof , was driving up from the crater.

As the farmer and his wife looked in disbelief another car, a blue and black AMC Javelin, was driving towards where the red car is.

As both cars stopped they began to transform into giant robots, revealing to be the red and blue Decepticons that killed Cliffjumper, now sporting their new vehicle forms; with both of them having the front of their car forms as their chest while the red bot's shoulder plates car wheels on them and the blue bot had door wing. The couple were frozen in fear and shock from these massive robots.

"Cheese and Crackers.", said the wife in shock

"Earth...how underwhelming." Said the red bot in an unsatisfied tone, while the blue bot looked at the couple.

"The indigenous life is even more primitive than I anticipated.", stated the blue bot as he arms his cannon, which appeared to have a ring where the muzzle should be and glowed a bright orange. As he fired at the ground where the farmer's wife stood, she flew high in the sky, scaring the farmer as he ran to his truck and drove downtown hoping his wife would be alright.

"Huh, they fly like scrapplets. I wonder if they pop?", the blue bot said as he was amused how far she flew.

"Focus, Dropkick.", said the female con as she placed her hand on 'Dropkick's" shoulder before activating a device in her left arm, showing a holographic map of Earth

"B-127's signal was located on the West side of this area. For now, we head West."

"Whatever you say, Shatter.", Dropick says before they both transform back into their car modes and drive off to the West side, to Danville City.

**Somewhere else in Danville**

As night fell to Danville, the sound of scraping metal was heard through the sound of crickets, and caught the eye of one particular cricket.

It watched as a giant robot drag its body through the forest. The cricket put a tiny fedora on its head and flew off to the animal agency of the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, or O.W.C.A for short.

The robot continued dragging its body through the forest until it reached a hill as the moon shone on it, revealing the Aerial Hunter, Blitzwing, who looked mangled and broken.

His armor plating, left bent or blown off revealing part of an endoskeleton design. His wings were nearly gone, only leaving the left wing almost on, and his face was scarred, his mouth exposed and a bright red light on where his left eye was shown.

"B-B-B B-12-27. M-Must...find...B-127-7", he muttered to himself, clearly delusional from energon loss. As he looked at the moon he vision became hazy as his memory cells began replaying his fight with the Autobot

**Flashback**

"B-127, as a member of the Autobot resistance, you are a traitor to Cybertron…" ,Blitzwing said as he held on to B-127's neck.

The yellow bot scrunched up his fist, starting to gain his strength back.

"And are hereby sentenced...to death.", Blitzwing continued until B-127,using all the strength and consciousness he had left, ripped a piece of armor plating on Blitzwing's forearm, revealing two small missiles. He yanks one of the missiles off and stabs it onto Blitzwing, causing Blitzwing to look in worry.

The con struggled to take the missile out, losing focus as B-127 kicks off of him and onto the ground.

Blitzwing looks at the scout in fear as he continues to pull.

"No..NO!!", He shouted as B-127 readies his baster.

As B-127 fired, Blitzwing managed to rip the missile off and tossed it into the air. But took a good force of the explosion, causing his armor and jet cibble to be blown apart, and knocking the con into emergency stasis.

**15 Hours later**

Blitzwing reactivated, clutching his left eyeless face, he witnessed in horror of what happened to him. He looked at his vital system, which read "**CRITICAL ERROR**" on it, and to make matters worse, there was no sign of B-127's parts, which meant he was still alive.

Humiliated and dying, Blitzwing punched the ground in before screaming to the sky in sheer rage and hate.

**End of Flashback**

Blitzwing's optic narrowed as then looked at the city.

"If he's hiding somewhere, it's got to be there."

, he thought before continuing to drag his body down the hill, only to slip on some rocks and stumble down it. Every land on the ground is a grunt from Blitzwing until he lands face first on the road right next to the Fireside Girl Lodge.

As the flyer tried to pry himself off the ground his body collapsed to the pavement.

The laminated lights flickered as they said

"**CRITICAL ERROR, CRITICAL ERROR**"

"No...I-I'm...so close, ''he said before entering back into stasis.

Two cars drive across Blitzwing's body and stopped before transforming into the con duo, Shatter and Dropkick

"Blitzwing...", said Shatter with some surprise in her voice, staring at the hunter, scrapped to a point of death.

"How did this happen?", Dropkick asked with shock. Shatter regained her calm demeanor before answering her partner

"It seems B-127 is a lot more skilled than we give him credit for." The blue con looked at her with shock

"Wait, you think that young Autobot actually did this to him?!", he said having a hard time believing a little Autobot Scout took down one of the most deadliest flying Decepticons to ever live.

"It is the only conclusion, we must find a place to have him repaired before his reserve power depletes entirely."

Shatter activates her scanner on her arm, mapping out the planet again. Dropkick constantly looks at her then back to Blitzwing's body. "Wait you want him repaired?" He asked and received no answer. "This was his fault that he failed to kill that Autobot, he shouldn't be our concern if he dies."

"I understand your frustration, Comrade. But if B-127 managed to defeat him, than the Autobot could possibly do us away easily. So we require all the help we get." She said without looking at the fuming con.

"And besides,B-127's signal has went silent, so there's a possibility that he might know where that scout was last seen."

Her scanner picks up a signal and zooms in on the planet, showing a weird shaped building, the building of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

"There. That is where we can find the means of repairing Blitzwing." She said before converting back into her car mode and drove off. Dropkick watches her drive away before sighing and transforms and drives off with her.

**Danville City, Morning**

~Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated ~

Sang the choir as Doofenshmirtz was in his closet looking at all of the parts to build an -inator. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything and sighed

"Today's gonna be one of those days, isn't it?"he asked as Norm was in the living room sweeping. "I'm afraid so, sir. We're running short on -inator parts lately."

"Yeah and the parts store doesn't open until Friday." Heinz said out of annoyance

"Besides the Rebuildinator and the Waffleinator, I can't find anything to rule the tri-state area with."

While the doctor ponders on what to do, the roaring sound of cars racing down the road began to agitate him

"OKAY, WHOSE DRIVING LIKE A MANIAC!?!"

exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz as the sound gets louder.

Shatter and Dropkick, while in car mode, began closing in on the signal. As they do, both of the cons spot two Flying vehicles, a jet; the Harrier Jump Jet, and a helicopter; the Bell AH-1 Cobra.

Shatter began scanning the jet as its holographic form is shown on her screen, while Dropkick scanned the helicopter. As the two Cons were done scanning, they began to transform into their flight modes, Shatter being a red and black jet and Dropkick became a grey helicopter,and flew high in the sky.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looms over the balcony looking where the noise was coming from as it suddenly disappeared, but from it came the sound of jet engines and whirling helicopter blades.

"Okay, either someone is pulling a prank on me or I'm going crazy." He said as he looked back at Norm with an irritated look.

"Or maybe it's those vehicles hovering over us, sir!!" Norm shouted as he pointed at the cause of the loud noises. As Doof turned, he stood in surprise as the jet and helicopter hovered over him and his apartment.

The flying vehicles transformed and landed on the inside of the balcony, revealing the two Decepticons, Shatter had jet wings hanging over her shoulders, and the tail wing hang onto small turbines on her back. While Dropkick had a helicopter cockpit on his chest, right between the face of the car, and the blades are on his back.

"Wow and you think this day doesn't get any weirder." Heinz said in surprise

"Hey who made you two, was it Rodney!? Ooh first he copies my design and makes Chloe and now these shape shifting robots!?"

As the evil scientist mumbled angrily, Shatter and Dropkick look to each other.

"This human is redundant. Please, let me kill him." Dropkick whispered.

"Not yet, Blitzwing is in desperate need of repairs, and this was the only location. I have an idea." Shatter whispered before turning to the Scientist as he was finished think out loud.

"...but maybe you're Rogan's robots? Okay I may have rambled on long enough, can you just tell me who you are already?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Human of Earth. I am Shatter, and this is my partner, Dropkick." She said as she gestured to herself and her partner. "And we are Decepticon drones looking for a master."

Shatter kneels to her right leg and makes a bow, surprising Dropkick .

"W-Whadda ya doin'?" He asked as she gestures him to kneel as well. He sighed and bowed with resentment, "This is humiliating." He said under his breath, clearly annoyed by this.

"Oh, you came to me so I could be your master? Well for name purposes, I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but you may call me Master Doofenshmirtz." He said with a boastful tone, making Dropkick grumble in anger.

"Of course, Master Doofenshmirtz. But before we arrived here to find you, we received another signal of one of our own." Shatter said as she raised her right arm and projects a holographic version of Blitzwing's undamaged body as it hovers in a standing position "This Decepticon is named Blitzwing, and he arrived on Earth before we did. Unfortunately he was attacked by one of our enemies, the Autobots, before giving the message that our master was here."

Shatter switches the hologram of Blitzwing into B-127, or 'Bumblebee' as his alias have now called him, in his cybertronian form.

"This was the attacker, his name is B-127. And his mission is to stop us from helping our master from taking over worlds."

Doofenshmirtz looked at the hologram, while holding on to his chin and narrowing his eyes. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, so you're saying that this "Autobot " is stopping you guys to help your master to take over the world?" He asked his new "mechanical servants".

"But uh..what happened to your old master?"

"The same fate that has happened to Blitzwing, however his wounds were too great and he perished. Which is why we scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find one." She said as she began standing up, along with Dropkick.

"And if word got around that the Decepticons have found you, that Autobot might find and terminate you as well."

This news made Heinz petrified, that Autobot would hunt him down and kill him. He doesn't want to die, and he doesn't want to lose his only chance of getting the Tri-State Area. He shakes his head, snapping out of his fear trance.

"Okay so in finding me, you pledge for servitude, and with that you'll help me defeat my nemesis, Perry the Platypus and rulethe ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!!", he exclaimed while gesturing his arms out.

"That's rather small thinking, doncha think?" Dropkick asked before getting nudged by Shatter.

"Well I was given advice to start off small instead of taking over the entire world. I mean could you imagine control would be like? I just don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Then we will help you, Master Doofenshmirtz. With us, not only will you get what you desire, but we'll help you control the entire galaxy. " Shatter stated gesturing to the sky, making Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened with glee

"The entire galaxy, all serving me." He said to himself as the female con continues as she walks around the room.

"Imagine it now, entire planets that bare your flags, all sentient life forms wearing what you wish to wear-" she said before being cut off.

"I want lab coats, everyone should be wearing lab coats." She closes her eyes in annoyance before looking at him with a calm demeanor again

"Yes… 'Lab..Coats'. But in order for any of that to happen. We need your knowledge of machinery to repair Blitzwing. " She looks at the ceiling for a moment "And we need your eyes…"

"My eyes!? Why would you want my eyes I need them to see, a-and build -intors, and a bunch of other things to do!!" He shouted, making Shatter look at him in confusion while Dropkick crosses his arms and shakes his head slowly.

"And why were you staring at the roof like that.."

Doofenshmirtz pauses for a moment before he snapped his fingers "Oh you mean the satellites!" He said in realization.

"But why do want the satellites? We kinda need them, of course I could try to build a Satellite Attractinator, but I don't have the necessary parts."

As he continues Shatter face palms and slides her hand down from her face.

"No, we just require access so we could protect you from B-127. In case he finds you."

"But couldn't you guys, or giant robots, just track this 'B-217' guy?" He asked only to be corrected by the female con

"B-127! And we can't. Our scanner's range is limited, and your infrastructureand technology is...primitive." She stated.

"PRIMITIVE!!?" Exclaimed Doofenshmirtz, feeling insulted that his work is 'primitive' to these alien robots.

"But combined, they could prove to be quite powerful."

Doofenshmirtz held on to his chin and hummed "Well there's the possibility of using the Rebuildinator to fix your friend, so here's hoping for a new rule of the Tri-State Area~!" hey sang in happiness as he leaves to get the -inator. "Norm, come with me! I didn't install wheels to it and I'm gonna need help moving it."

"Coming ,Sir." Said Norm as he and his inventor walk away from the cons.

Shatter and Dropkick look to each other. "You sure this was a good idea?" He asked with a slight annoyance in his tone

"It's the best I could come up with. And besides, he's helping us, isn't he?" she asked with a smug look.

"And when the time comes, I will let you kill him and his poor excuse of a robot." She said making the blue con "grin".

"Yeah, I like the sound of that."

**To be concluded****Sorry that it took longer than expected, got sloppy this time.****But I will carry on this story if it's the last thing I do.****Now that the heroes and villains have introduced themselves. We will see what's instore for them.****Please let me know if you enjoy this story****And until then****Transform and Read On!!**


	5. Bee-ing Careful

**The following of this story is a non profit, fan based crossover. Bumblebee is owned by Hasbro. Phineas and Ferb is owned and created by Dan and Swampy. The following also contains spoilers for the Bumblebee movie, avoid reading this if you haven't seen the movie. Rated T for the harming and violence of characters.**

As the morning sun rises, Phineas wakes up with a smile to his face.

"Hey Ferb, wake up!", he said as he throws his pillow at his brother, only for him to catch the said pillow in mid air while still while laying down. Ferb rises from his bed to look at Phineas

"Guess somebody learned something from last time." Said the triangle headed body with a smug. Phineas jumps out of bed and dashes to the closest to get his clothes.

"We should check up on Bumblebee."

As Phineas finishes putting his clothes on, Ferb discovered a piece of paper on his dresser. As he reads the paper his widened a bit

"Hey Ferb, whatcha got there?" Asked Phineas as his brother leans the paper over to him.

As Phineas reads the paper it says:

**Phineas and Ferb, **

**I hope you don't mind, but I'm borrowing the new car that you two have refurbished to go see Jeremy today. I'm really grateful that you boys would do this for me.**

**Your loving sister, Candace**

Phineas' eyes widened and looked at his brother

"Uh oh." Was all he could say before they both ran out of their room.

* * *

A car radio plays as Candace drives down to a mahogany house with a dark brown ceiling.

The front appeared to be 3 yards(9ft.) long and 20ft tall; sporting two balconies, and a large swimming pool in the backyard. Behind the said house was a beautiful view of Danville Lake.

"There it is, the Johnson's Cottage." She says with glee in her tone.

"I hope Jeremy likes my gift."

Candace parks next to the driveway, along with the other cars. As she reached to open the door, it opens on its own.

"Oh an automatic." She said in surprise as she steps out, with a gift bag in her arm.

As she steps inside the cottage, Bumblebee transforms into his robot mode and looks around with curiosity.

He carefully walks over the many cars around him, seeing as there are at least 30 cars.

Bee continued to slowly but surely move out of the crowded parking lot and walk towards the house.

* * *

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.**

Doofenshmirtz preps up the Rebuildinator and fuels it with tar before hearing Shatter and Dropkick, while in their flight modes, drop the damaged body of Blitzwing. And transforming back into robot modes.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about him being so banged up." He said with surprise. "Welp having him on the floor won't repair him, Norm move this Blitzwing guy to the table." He commanded his robot

"Saying please can be very appreciated." Norm said while walking up to Blitzwing's body before a big arm stopped him.

"Care to say that to our master again, and I'll strip every piece of circuitry that lets you talk and feed it to your squirrel." Dropkick said menacingly, causing Norm's smiling face to flip into a frown.

"No Please, I like talking. How will I be able to communicate?." He said, clearly afraid of the blue con despite his voice sounding normal.

"Then I suggest you don't sass off your master and do as you're told." The con stated before lifting his arm back up and allowing Norm to quickly walk past him.

"Now that is fear in the making." Doofenshmirtz said in amusement. Norm lifted the body on to the metal slab.

The slab began to rise up to the claws as they began patching and welding the needed parts and taking of those that were beyond repair.

The Decepticon duo watch in amazement and Doofenshmirtz watches with glee.

"It working~, It's working ~!" He says as the parts began to move faster.

As it continues Blitzwing's normal optic twitched before it glowed with a bright red. As he awoke, the Decepticon flyer grabbed one of the claws and began to crush it. He grunted and screamed as he knocked, punched and crushed a few more robotic arms.

"NO, NO MY -INATOR! HE'S DESTROYING MY -INATOR!" Heinz said as he held onto his head in fear.

"Quickly, restrain him!" Shatter shouted as she and Dropkick grappled the bigger con's arms and placed him back on the table. Do to his massive size this was proven to be quite challenging for them.

"NO, RELEASE ME! I WILL NOT BE RESTRAINED!" He shouted as he continued to struggle away from the smaller bots and the metal arms.

"Blitzwing, calm yourself! You are just getting repaired!" Shatter commanded while holding Blitzwing's arm down.

"I thought he was in stasis lock!?" Dropkick shouted with anger.

"He must've fought through the stasis lock when the repairs began!" She retorted after the hunter stopped.

The cockpit on his chest plate began to glow blue as opened, revealing a blue fiery ball of light.

"His spark chamber?" She asked herself in confusion. See how it opened automatically.

As Shatter and Dropkick moved away from the body, the spark began to glow brighter, forcing everyone to shield their eyes/optics.

"Hey Master, is this normal?" Dropkick asked trying to look at the human

"Well I'll be honest sometimes my -inators tend to do something more unique than what I normally tend to do with them." He said as he tries hard to see what's happening

"You mean you don't know!?" Shatter said before the light faded away. As they put their arms down all of them stood in shock.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Johnson's Cottage **

Phineas and Ferb parked their bikes near the driveway and clamped on a chain to the bike rack.

"Okay we need to split up and find anything that looks like a giant robot with a Volkswagen Beetle on his Chest, got it?" Phineas said as Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

"Good. Let's hope we find him before anyone else does, good hunting." Phineas and Ferb went to opposite directions of the house.

* * *

Bumblebee watches in amusement as children and adults play by the pool. Watching the kids play on water boards, trying to knock the other one off or swimming around while some of the adults are either playing with the kids, relaxing at the pool, or holding conversations.

Bee begins leaving the pool grounds before hearing a small bark. He looks down to see a small black poodle growling and barking at him. He leans down and starts mimicking the dog's barks with his robotic hand and started fiddling his fingers.

* * *

Candace was talking to her boyfriend, Jeremy, the very thing she came to see.

"Wow this amazing, thanks. You know you really didn't have to get me a wooded figurine of the Polecat mascot." He said as he holds the gift and observes it.

"Well I just thought it would be a good gift for my boyfri-" Candace trails off as she watches a giant yellow robot, that looks awfully a lot like her beetle car, playing with Suzy's poodle.

Candace screamed before covering mouth quickly.

"Candace, are you okay?" Her boyfriend said with worry. As Jeremy was about to look at the window, Candace turns him away from it.

"What that?! Oh it's nothing just saw a squirrel and had terrible memories of that, nothing particular!" She says rapidly a while holding a big fake smile and walking him away from the window.

"Hey all that screaming made me parched, can you get me something to drink, I'm still new to this house?"

"Uh sure, be right back?" He says as he walks away and Candace waves.

She zooms towards the window and sees nothing. The robot was gone as if the mysterious force took it away just to mess with her. "Or is it still here?" She pondered until hearing a car alarm go off.

* * *

**Few Seconds Earlier **

Bumblebee began rubbing the people's belly with his finger gently, if he'd had a face, it would've been the most cheesiest grin of all time. His moment with the dog was cut short when heard Candace's scream as she looked at him. Startled by this, Bumblebee ran away from the window.

Bumblebee slowed down his run as he heard other voices, and shadows of two humans that he's not familiar with. His instincts told him to hide but his area was too small to hide behind something, but it does house a convenient pillar, big enough for him to climb.

After minutes of climbing, Bee finally reached one of the rooftops of the house, mostly clinging onto the side of it anyway.

As a couple of humans disappear from his view, he jumps down from the roof and sweeps his hand of his head with relief until he bumped into a parked car.

The car's alarm goes off, and Bumblebee was in panic mode. So he sprinted over to the parking lot and transforms into his car mode.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb continued to look around the house area until they both hear a car alarm go off. So the brothers dashed to the parking lot were Bumblebee is sitting.

"Bee, did anyone see you!?" Phineas asked as bee made a low buzz in response.

"PHINEAS, FERB!" Candace yelled as she walked over to her brothers "I thought I asked you two to refurbish my car. Not turn it into a robot!"

"Uh Candace can we talk about this when we get to the house?" Phineas asked as Candace looks at both her brothers and her "car".

"Ugh fine." She says with a sigh while the alarm was turned off.

Candace picked up their bikes and head to the trunk of the car

"You guys are gonna be so busted when we- what the?" Candace says as she looks at the trunk which has an engine inside it

"We were going to tell you that VW Volkswagen Beetles actually have a storage compartment in the hood section of the car." Ferb informs

"Now you tell me." She says as she slams the trunk and heads towards the hood.

"Leaving so soon?" Asked her boyfriend, making Candace bump her head on the hood, and made the duo Wince and rumble their heads.

"Ow, sorry Jeremy family situation, you know how it is." She says as she pulls out another fake smile.

"Well, okay than. It was nice of you to show up while you did." Jeremy said with a smile. Making Candace feel bad.

As She and the boys enter the car, she drives off while looking at one of the rearview mirrors, seeing Jeremy heading back inside.

Candace sighs, "And to think the Mysterious Force would just let me have a normal day without busting my brothers." She says to herself.

Phineas; while sitting in the passenger side, placed a hand on Candace's shoulder

"Like I said we'll explain everything back at the house."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.**

Doofenshmirtz and the Decepticons stare in shock at Blitzwing, who has drastically changed since his repairs.

Blitzwing's new body was all purple and silver with some sand white coloring on his shoulders and biceps.

His chest plate had two red upside down triangles on both sides and in the middle of his chest appeared to be the end section of a cockpit, and below the cockpit section was a Decepticon symbol.

His legs were all purple and his feet looked similar to thrusters. But the most drastic changes are that Blitzwing sported a tank turret on his back, the back of his arms had treads, and his head had a yellow helmet with a red visor covering his eyes, and he had no mouth plate at all.

"Blitzwing?" Shatter said cautiously as Blitzwing observed his new limbs before looking at the cons.

"Since when did you scouts arrive here?" He said.

Dropkick sighs "Oh great, he remembers us."

Blitzwing began to walk towards the balcony of Doofenshmirtz's home. He watched over the city of Danville.

"This place is crawling with these organic bugs." He says in disgust until he feels Shatter's hand placed on his shoulder.

"Though I agree with you, we have more important matters to attend to." She's as as the hunter turns to his smaller associates

"You were the last one to see B-127. Where is he?" She demanded Blitzwing, only to see him grit his metallic teeth in anger and clenched his fist.

"B-127.." he said under his breath

"That bot's gonna pay for what he did to me!"

"Focus, where is he!?" Shatter said almost shouting.

"..I don't know, I came too after the explosion and he was gone."

Shatter growled quietly "It seems we need the satellites more than ever, Master Doofenshmirtz." She said making Blitzwing confused.

Doofenshmirtz was at his semi destroyed -inator

"I can't believe you're associate tried to destroy one of my -inators! Perry the Platypus destroying my -inators is **one **thing, but of someone else does it, oh they will pay for it." He said in anger as he looked at Blitzwing.

"Master..the satellites?" Shatter said making Doofenshmirtz lose his anger and, surprisingly, back to his usual self.

"Oh the Satellite Connetinator? It's still a work in progress, I just need to find the right parts."

"I got this." Dropkick said as he walked to the balcony and transformed into his helicopter Mode and flew off.

* * *

**Flynn- Fletcher's Household **

The Flynns and Fletcher have finally arrived to the garage. As they drove Bumblebee into the garage and closed it, they all got out.

"Okay Phineas, where here. NOW can you explain what you did to my car!?" She exclaimed demanding an answer of what she just saw during the Johnson's Cottage.

Phineas turned to Ferb who nodded,

"The thing is Candace, we did design some things in the car, but the robot mode wasn't one of 'em." He said as he scoots his sister to the side.

"Hey Bee, you can come out. It's okay now."

As Phineas requested, Bumblebee began to transform into his robot mode and hunched over to the side and waved awkwardly to her.

Candace stared in awe and then looked at her brothers.

"Do your friends know about this?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"No, just you, me and Ferb."

Bee starts to sit on his metallic butt and criss-crossed his legs as he looks at the siblings

"And why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Because it was late, and we just found out last night. Plus you took him when we were asleep."

"What do you mean you found out? Didn't you build a robot from my car?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, we didn't augment the robot into, it was just..there. we believe that Bumblebee's another space alien, like Meap."

She looks back at the bot, who quickly jolts his head away from them and buzzes as if he's whistling.

"And what's up with the buzzing? Does he need some kind of translator device or something?" She asked almost having the feeling as if actual bees were in the garage.

Phineas scratched the back of his head

'Yeah..Ferb and I are still trying to figure that out. Turns out, Bee also lost his memories along with his voice."

As Phineas and Candace continued, and Ferb trying to chime in, Bumblebee observed the garage. He spotted a small controller with a big red button on it. Bee scratched his chin in confusion and then gently pressed it. As the button beep glowing little lights floated in front of him, as the little lights begin to take shape, they form an outline of Bumblebee.

The bot's eyes widened in awe as he looks at his yellow light reflection. As he waves at it, it waves back at him before it fades away.

Bumblebee looks towards a window and notices a little girl with black hair, a pink bow and dress and what seems to have a half circle shaped head, and she was heading towards the house.

Bumblebee started to panic, he didn't know if he should hide not and the Flynn-Fletcher siblings taking up most of his space, conversation. He lifts up a panel under his chest, showing a radio. Unfortunately the radio did not seem to work, the only thing it provided was static.

He taps on Candace's head gently to get their attention

"Hey, I just got my hair done! What do you want?" Candace says as she rubs the top of her head. Bee points out at the window and Phineas heads towards it.

"It's Isabella! Bee go back into your car form!"

He said as Bumblebee scooted Candace and Ferb to the side before transforming into his car mode.

"I still can't believe this is my car." Candace said as she facepalms herself.

* * *

As Isabella was about to ring the doorbell, Phineas opens it.

"Phineas?" Isabella said in surprise

"Oh, hey Isabella, whatcha' doin?" He said with a nervous chuckle.

Isabella turns her face away from Phineas trying to hide her blush. "Ahem, I was just wondering, if you weren't busy with anything, that maybe

...you could come to the Googleplex Mall with me?"

Phineas was taken aback by this

"You mean just me and you, at the mall?" He asked making Isabella's face glow from pink to red.

"Y-yes?" She said with a stutter, and failing to notice Phineas' red face.

He heard a small tap on the garage door, someone was staring at him and Isabella,and that someone was Bumblebee himself. He raised his thumb up and nodded his head.

Phineas gathered his courage and to a deep breath

"Yeah, I would love too." He answered as Isabella lit up with glee.

"Really!?" She exclaimed

"I mean uh, cool that...that's sounds great I'll let my mom know, later Phineas!" She said as she waved and ran back to her home.

"See ya." He said as he waved back

"Well that was smooth." Candace said leaning on the door. Phineas tried his best to hide his ted face.

"Candace." He said with miles annoyance as he walks back in side.

**To Be Concluded **

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, turns out this chapter fried a lot of my brain cells then I anticipated. But don't worry, this story will go on, I'm too stubborn and determined to quit on it now. **

**Well that's all for now and until then, **

**Transform and Read On!**


	6. What is Yet to Come

**The following of this story is a non profit, fan based crossover. Bumblebee is owned by Hasbro. Phineas and Ferb is owned and created by Dan and Swampy. The following also contains spoilers for the Bumblebee movie, avoid reading this if you haven't seen the movie. Rated T for the harming and violence of characters.**

After humiliating her little brother about his little crush, Candace walks back into the garage

With only Bumblebee sitting on the floor all huddled up to a tv in the garage.

The bot seems to be watching an episode of Duck Momo Anime, and he's enjoying every bit of the actions and the characters.

"Oh your watching one of the old Duck Momo Animes: 'The Origins of Ducky the Momo." She says as Bee looks at her with glee in his optics and offers her to sit next to him.

"Heck yeah, I'm in!" She says as she rushes over to sit next to the yellow bot

"By the way, after this, you and me are gonna do a little training." She said while still watching the tv as Bee looked at her confusingly.

* * *

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.**

The main door opened and reveals Heinz's teenage gothic daughter, Vanessa Doofenshtmirts, who was looking at a few texts messages from her phone as she entered the room, while in her other arm was a luggage bag.

"Hey Dad, Mom sent me over because she's visiting rela-" She said before looking up in surprise and horror as a big red female bot was speaking to her father while an evening bigger purple male robot was staring out at the balcony.

The purple bot looked towards the frightened girl before walking up to her, causing her to drop her phone and luggage and backed up slowly while staring at his red visor.

"Oh hi Vanessa, I didn't hear you come in." Doofenshmirtz said, happily.

"Hey it's okay Blitzwing she's my daughter. " he said to reassure the big purple.

"Blitzwing?" Vanessa said out of confusion "Dad, what's going on!? I've seen you have "partners" before, but this?"

"The frag is a daughter?" Blitzwing asked to himself before Shatter chimed in.

"Forgive his sudden appearance, Blitzwing is more of a hunter than thinker." She says as Blitzwing glared at her before walking away.

"I am Shatter, and I serve your…"Dad" she said, almost feeling a nasty taste in her robotic mouth.

"Oh that's great..Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?" The goth girl asked before pushing the Doctor away from the female Decepticon, leaving her to ponder about the girl.

"Dad are you sure it's a good idea to keep them around?" She whispered making sure they couldn't hear her.

"Don't worry, they actually came across the galaxy to serve me, can you believe it?" The doctor said with glee as his daughter facepalms

"Don't you find them a little suspicious?"

"Oh Vanessa, honey." He says as he hugs his daughter "I know I'm working with them but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"What!? Dad, that's not-" Vanessa says before she was interrupted by a helicopter carrying.. her dad's old -Inators?

The helicopter transforms into a blue and grey robot as he dusts his hands off.

"Okay, I got all of the scrap I could find." He said as he walks towards the group and notices Vanessa.

"Who is that?" He said menacingly as he pointed at her.

"This is my daughter, Vanessa. "

He said to Dropkick before looking at what he brought over. "Hey these are all of my -inators! Where did you get them?"

"Some small building with a stupid acronym, it's not even clever." Dropkick said as he crossed his arms.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz runs over to his old -inators with glee.

"I can't believe it, you brought back all of my past -inators, with these we could actually use the right ones to take over, THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE-" Doofenshmirtz was cut off when a humming noise and a blast destroys half of the -inators, leaving behind a few useful materials, and a very distraught Heinz. Doofenshmirtz looked to whom ever fired at his -inators, the very person who brought them here in the first place.

"Apologies, Master, but a good majority of them were either useless or defective." Dropkick says as he turns his arm cannon back to normal.

"And besides, with you build a satellite controller you would have something greater than the -inators, an army." Shatter stated, making Vanessa feel way more uncomfortable then before.

"Remember our goal, Master Doofenshmirtz." She said as Doofenshmirtz rose back up to his feet. "Yeah you're right, we need to work on the satellite controller and bring them in and the Tri-State Area, WILL BE MINE!!" He exclaimed with a maniacal laugh as Shatter, Dropkick, and Blitzwing chuckled, and Vanessa left silent but scared. 'Dad, what have you gotten yourself into?' She thought.

* * *

A yellow Volkswagen Beetle drives deep into Danville Woods and when it stops, Candace walks out of the driver's seat.

"Danville Woods, seems like a good place as any." She said looking surveying the area before turning to the car. "Okay Bee, the cost is clear, do that..shapeshifting thing."

Bumblebee begins to 'shapeshift' into his robot mode and accidentally kicks some loose dirt into the air, making Candace cover her face and spit out dirt as it lands on her.

"Okay *pft* that was a bad idea *pft, pft*", she says as she dusts the loose soil off of her skort and shirt. Bee motions a gasp before dusting off the dirt from her hair.

"I'm good Bee, thank you." She says but he tries to move some of the smaller ones off before he moves his hand away.

Candace clears her throat for a moment.

"Okay Bug Eyes, listen up. Since Phineas is out with Isabella, and Ferb is grocery shopping with my mom, so I'm gonna be training you to hide d

From people that you are not familiar to!" Candace commanded like a sergeant. Bumblebee leaned close to Candace.

"The only only ones who should know about you are Phineas, Ferb, and me, no one else." She said compassionately as she holds Bee's face

"Some people can be evil in a way, they could chop you up to bits and study you, or use you for their dire schemes. Which is why when you don't see anyone that you know, you turn into your car form, you got?"

Bumblebee looks at her in the eyes for a moment, seeing so much concern, he nods as he buzzes as well.

"Great, now what do you do when someone's coming and it's not me or my brothers?", she asked as Bee stares for a moment before jumping to realization and converts to car mode.

"Good job Bee, now come back." She says and he converts again only this time, no dirt flew at her face this time, and huddles over.

"Alright you're getting this, now imagine that we're driving or if my brothers use their bustable inventions and need your help and-" she cuts off as she darts to the right and gasps

"Someone's coming, quick hide!" Candace exclaimed as she ran to a tree. She the looks over to Bumblebee, only to see him hiding behind a tree with his back turned to it.

Candace walks out "Bumblebee!" She wines

The yellow looks at her and jumps before converting to his car mode.

She face palms, "It's already too late Bee, you're already some scientists lab toy." Bumblebee converts to robot with a saddened look. Candace sighs, "That's why we practice. Come on, I think that'll be enough for today." As she says that sparks fly from Bumblebee's right chest plate as he touches it. "We should get that looked at."

* * *

Perry sleeps in his bed before his watch goes off. He stands up and places his signature fadora.

~Doo be doo be doo ba, doo be doo be doo ba~

Perry walks towards the couch and places his paw print on it, as it scanned a lever folded out. As he pulled it down, a hatch opened up and the Platypus agent jumped inside as it closes and the lever and panel flip over to hide again

"Oh I hope I'm not late for the newest Pinhead Pierre.", Lawrence said as he sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

Perry slides down a pipe and lands in his seat. As the monitor pops up, it starts out staticky until Major Monogram's face shows up.

"Good morning Agent P. Sorry about the glitch but we ran into a terrible situation. " He says as one of the pieces from the background falls off.

"As you can see, OWCA has taken a heavy beating. And what's worse, all of the -Inators that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has created over the years have been stolen."

This news surprises Perry, giving him a shocked face

"I know, it's pretty bad, but what's strange is that it was stolen by a big blue robot that just turned to a helicopter and flew off." Major Monogram stated as Carl walked into the fay.

"Its metallic alloy is nothing like we've ever seen before, and its construction is rather complex, we were dubbing this thing, a 'Transformer'." He said as Monogram looks at him.

"Wrong Carl, you are the one that's dubbing that thing...transformer, how ridiculous, why would anyone name a robot after a device that converts electricity?", he said in annoyance.

"But I thought that name sounded appropriate, how else would you describe it?" Asked the 'Paid' intern.

"Shapeshifting Robot.." Major Monogram said bluntly as Carl looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Really, Shapeshifting Robot?" Carl retorted

"Yeep."

"And you said my name for it was ridiculous?"

"Anyway"

The camera zooms in on the Major again

"We were lucky enough to place tracking beacons on their reconstruction, and it trails all the way to Doofenshmirtz. So it's obvious that he was the one who designed and sent that Shapeshifting Robot-" Major Monogram said before being interrupted by Carl, whose out of the fray.

"Transformer~"

"We are not calling it that!! Go put a stop to this Agent P. Whatever he's planing with his returned -inators and with the robot, it's spells all kinds off doom. Good luck Agent P. "

Perry salutes before running to his jetpack and flew off

~A-gent-P~

"Shapeshifting Robots, sheesh" Carl said still out of the fray.

"Well it's better than your Transformer thing." Francis stated in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

* * *

**Flynn-Fletcher House**

Bumblebee and Candace drive up to the drive way until they notice Phineas and Isabella heading to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Aww, she actually walked Phineas home~" Candace said in awe as Bee buzzed a bit

"Right, right."

"Both of them drive into the garage, and as it closes, Candace got out of the car before Bee transformed to his robot mode.

"Hey Phineas, Ferb, can I talk to you guys for a sec?" She asked, getting the brothers attention.

They both enter the garage and close the door

"What is it, Candace?" Phineas asked

"It's Bumblebee, we think there's something wrong with his chest area." She says as sparks fly out of Bee's chest plate again.

"Yeah seems pretty bad, let's take a look at it."

* * *

The ground head to the backyard for a good look at the problem, and luckily their mother was out with her friends when she and Ferb were done grocery shopping.

Bumblebee sits on the ground next to the tree as he waddles his feet. Ferb pulls the chest plate panel out and seeks a big hole in it, he whistles and gestures Phineas to look.

"Woah mama, that's some serious damage. But I'm sure we can patch it up. Can you lay down so we could work on it?" Phineas asks as Bee lays on his back as the brothers used their tools and try to repair him, but Phineas runs into a little problem, one of the wretches gets stuck

"Uh oh, uh Ferb a little help?" He asked as Ferb grabbed the wrench. As the pulled it free a light shines through the hole, revealing a staticky image of a big red and blue robot with a blue helmet with a faceplate where the mouth is, blue eyes, and smoke stacks coming out from the shoulders.

"B-B-B-127-7" stated the robot

"Pr-pray this message f-finds y-you..our wa-a-ar...rages on...planet Earth..Survival.." as it plays the three siblings are left with a gape as Bumblebee's optics widened as it continued

"Y-Y-Your mission...soldier...I-I.."

The holographic robot disappears as the light returns to Bumblebee.

The yellow bot rise up to a siting position looking at all of his human friends as silence fills the air.

**To be concluded**

**Hello everyone, I know I say this alot, but sorry I haven't posted in a while. Making stories, and art takes a lot out of ya. But I can assure, as a big fan of Transformers and Bumblebee, I will not halt this crossover and it will be fully done, or my account name isn't Adawnicus!!****Well that's what I plan to say for today. Let me know what you think, please follow and fave for more on the way. And what do you think would happen in the future?****Well that's all for now and until then,****Transform and Read On!!**


End file.
